Noise Levels
by deecherrywolf
Summary: Taken from my 365  - AU. Izaya is worried for his library when a noisy bar opens up in town. He goes to have a couple of words with the owner...


"You have _got _to be kidding me."

Izaya blinked, looking up at his co-worker. He straightened his tie and walked over to the window, standing beside Namie. He noticed the newest addition to their little shops was a bar. He glanced at Namie with a funny look before speaking. "What is so wrong with a bar?"

Namie snapped her head toward him, giving him a pointed look. "What's wrong?

_That_, is what's wrong!"

Izaya looked in the direction Namie was pointing to. He quickly saw a row of motorcycles, all lined up nice and neat. He frowned. Oh…

_That _is what's wrong with the picture. The bar was innocent on its own… but having motorcyclists as not only its owners and more than likely its costumers… that would put a damper on their library.

Izaya sighed. "Maybe its just the employees?"

Namie sighed, walking off to clean up one of the tables where teens had left their books lying around. She picked one up, then found another matching in its category before looking up at her co-worker with a little frown on her face. "If one motorcycle is there, its likely to attract more."

"All I'm getting at is it may not be that bad. This is a nice neighborhood, I doubt they will get much business anyways."

Namie sniffed, closing her eyes as she strut off to put the books back on the shelf. "If you say so."

Izaya frowned, looking back out the window. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't too sure about this. Sure, the neighborhood they worked in truly was a nice neighborhood… but that didn't mean anything. Having a bar was something for the men to do at night, not only that, They were relatively close to a train station…. which meant they would have a lot of traffic.

Izaya walked back to his desk, sitting down. He could only hope that the bar didn't get too much noise.

—

It had been two weeks… two weeks since the new bar had opened up and Izaya was ready for it to leave. The sound of the music from the bar could be heard down the whole street and customer's at the library spent less and less time there now… and then he'd have the occasional drunk come in and think this was another bar.

But worst of all, was the motorcycle noise. The loud purrs and grunts of the metal monsters made Izaya grit his teeth. How he loathed the sound and how discouraging it was to his customers. Namie had flaunted to him, saying she 'told him so'. But Izaya didn't care at this point. All he wanted was the motorcycles to stop. The only ones who he ever saw drive a motorcycle, were the ones that worked there… probably yankees and baldies…. covered in tattoos and piercings.

He sighed as he grabbed his coat, putting it on.

"Where are you going?"

Izaya looked at Namie. "I am going to check out this bar and perhaps talk to the manager. See if some changes can be made."

Namie raised a brow. "Good luck with that."

Izaya scowled. He hated it when Namie spoke as if he had no chance. He sighed and walked out of his library, wincing at the sunlight as he easily made his way across the street to the noisy sound of the bar. He opened the door and instantly regretted it.

The smell of booze was thick and the smell of cigarette smoke subtle, but still lingered. Bar food smell made his nose twitch and his stomach feel upset already. He walked over to one of the busboys. "Excuse me… I'd like to speak with your manager."

The boy stopped working and looked at Izaya, his almond eyes wide for a second before he shrugged. "Boss is behind the bar."

Oh… that was easy enough. He turned and looked at the bar. Certainly the main attraction of the whole bar, the bar itself was beautifully crafted and held many crystal glasses.. and then- Izaya saw _him_. The blond behind the bar was busy making a mix-drink, talking to the ladies that ordered it to even notice the man staring at him. He walked over to the bar, sitting down. He noticed the blond look at him for a second, those warm eyes widening before he went back to tending the girls.

Izaya looked around. If it weren't for the obnoxious noises, this place wouldn't be too bad.

"What can I get you?"

Izaya looked at the blond, shuddering as their eyes met. The bartender eyed him, his chocolate eyes darkening as he liked what he saw before he purred. "I just want to talk."

The bartender raised a brow. "You don't want a drink?"

Izaya shook his head before speaking. "Are you the boss here?"

The bartender immediately sobered up, eying the man before he spoke. "What do you want?"

"You see… I work across the street-"

The blond perked up, interrupting Izaya. "Oh yeah? I was wondering when I'd meet my neighbors. Where do you work at?"

"The library across the street-"

"Oh! I see. So what brings you here?"

"Your noise level is disrupting my customers and making me lose business. Is there any way you can turn down the music and could you please stop bringing your motorcycles to work?"

The blond bartender's eyes widened at the suggestion. He laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah."

Izaya smiled pleasantly. "Thank you!"

Feeling accomplished, Izaya got up and left, leaving the bartender to watch him leave. That been a lot easier than he thought it would be! Namie will be pleased when he tells her that their problems were soon to be over!

—

Izaya's head pounded and he grit his teeth as he was finishing up some paperwork. Namie had went home earlier today and Izaya was left in the bookstore, working on the monthly paperwork. To make matters worse, that damned bartender hadn't done a damn thing! The music had only gotten louder and the motorcycle noise hadn't diminished at all.

And with the way he was feeling… he was tempted to pull something. He growled as he threw down his pen and walked over to his coat, throwing it on before fingering the flickblade in his coat pocket. It was usually only for self defense, but this… this will be worth it.

He walked toward the parking lot of the bar, walking to one of the motorcycles. He snarled, resisting the urge to kick it before he produced his flickblade. Let's see how the bartender likes slashed tires!

"I don't think Kadota would like having his tires slashed, thank you."

Izaya jumped and looked at the man. It was the bartender, holding a cigarette between his fingers as he watched Izaya carefully. Izaya pocketed his knife and scowled at him.

"You didn't turn the music down."

"It's a bar, I tried. I have other empolyees that slowly turn it up without me even noticing it. Once you've worked in it, you are use to it."

"And the motorcycles…?"

The bartender snapped his cigarette in half, stomping on it before walking dangerously over to the man. Izaya didn't back down, which impressed the bartender. "You wanna tell all my men that they have to ride the bus and trains to work now?"

"Would that really hurt? Everyone in Japan does that."

"It's easier to ride our own bikes."

Izaya scowled. "I am just looking out for my own business. I have lost several regulars because of the noise."

The bartender relented. "Oh… I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, you're not. If you were so-called sorry, you would have done something when I asked."

"That's not-"

"But instead you just didn't care! I understand a neanderthal like you couldn't possibly appreciate books, but there are people who still do and loved going to my library."

"What does that-"

"But now you opened up your little bar and have been scaring off a good portion of my customers. All I asked was you somehow turn down the noise level- your music and your bikes. That's it. And you couldn't even do that!"

"Let me-"

"It's not like I was asking you to be completely silent. Noise is a factor to your library experience and you have ruined my store because of your constant noise. So do not worry, my coworker and I have already been discussing the issue and will have something done about it, good day!"

Izaya stalked off before the man could do anything, let alone say anything. He slammed the door to his library shut and breathed out an angry sigh. If he did try to do something about this… he knew what would happen. The two of them would be looking for a new building for their library.

Izaya liked the place they were at… but if it were necessary… he'd do it. Not only that, it would get him away from the bartender.

That didn't sound so bad.

-x-x-x-

Heiwajima Shizuo had never expected to be accepted to the area, but it had turned out great. The little neighborhood was quiet enough that he could enjoy the bar in the morning shift and not worry about tons of noises and it was close enough to the train station that travelers often stopped for a drink and maybe a little bit of food.

There was one thing that stood in his way.

And it was a shame it was that way, for the obstacle was actually quite attractive. When he first moved his bar into the area, he had spotted Orihara Izaya walking down the street across from his building, his nose in a book. From the moment he saw him, he had wanted him.

Long legs, beautiful arms and hands, slender hips, a great ass…and that face. The more Shizuo had watched him, the more he wanted him. And before he knew it, the raven was the star of his sexual fantasies. He wanted him… wanted him in his bed, bent over and face flushed.

Dear god he wanted him…

And then the man finally talked.

His voice had turned Shizuo on in an instant… glad he was behind the bar at the time; but then he listened to what the gorgeous man had to say. Slowly, he realized what exactly the man was saying. He was really pissed.

After the most recent explosion, Shizuo wanted to somehow talk to the man. He left work early, bringing his bike to the front of the little library. The moment the door opened, he perked up. Instead a woman walked out. She raised a brow.

"Are you waiting for my coworker?"

He nodded, hoping the woman meant Izaya. She sighed and walked back inside. The next moment, she walked out, walking down the street. Izaya walked out a moment after her. His eyes narrowed on the bike first, lip curling in disgust. Then he noticed the biker attire the bartender was wearing. Angrily, the man turned and walked down the sidewalk.

"Hey! Wait…"

Izaya paused, glaring at the man. "Why should I?"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Sorry? For what? We have nothing to discuss here."

"Bullshit. Come on."

"… I am not getting on that monstrosity."

Shizuo snorted out a laugh, his eyes twinkling. "How rude. My bike isn't a monstrosity."

"It is to me."

"Come on… get on."

He tossed Izaya a helmet, making the man glare at it before sighing. Shizuo gladly instructed the man how to get on and soon, Izaya's hands were tight around the man's waist and they were moving. It took Izaya awhile, but he soon relaxed and looked around. The constant purr of the motorcycle was a little annoying, but over all… it felt nice to ride on it. He he held Shizuo's middle closer, making the man smile as he turned a corner.

—

"So? What do you think?"

Izaya pulled off his helmet, revealing helmet hair. He scowled. "If you mean do I want one myself now, I'll have to decline."

Shizuo chuckled, eying him before smirking. "I just now realized… we have never introduced ourselves."

"Heiwajima Shizuo, 25-years-old; had a lot of odd jobs while growing up until bartender became his permanent one. You have one sibling and are single. Rumor mill has it that you are gay."

****Shizuo raised a brow. So they were doing it like that eh? He licked his lips. "Orihara Izaya. 24-years-old; He has two twin siblings and works as a librarian part time, rumor mill has it he works with the underground as well… not too mention the rumor that he is gay."

Izaya whistled and smirked. "I'd be impressed if that wasn't information everyone already knew."

"So… is it true?"

"That I work in the underground? Hm…"

"No. That you are gay."

Izaya frowned, eying him before he smirked a hot little smile. "And I said they were?"

Shizuo crossed his arms, leaning against a tree. "I'd wonder why we haven't just fucked yet."

Izaya laughed. "Because you are a thorn in my side, that's why. I only agreed to this ridiculous ride to satisfy you. I didn't like it, so now you can leave me be."

Shizuo scowled. "Bullshit."

Izaya looked at him, raising a brow. "Pardon?"

"You heard me. I call bullshit. You did like it."

"Oh? And How do you know that for sure?"

Izaya's eyes widened as the man strode toward him and reached down. That hand cupped his groin and squeezed at the half hard cock in those confines. A confident smirk flooded Shizuo's face.

"Because that says you did."

Izaya's eyes darkened and they both stilled for the moment. A challenge flared in the biker's eyes… one Izaya wasn't sure if he wanted to take up. Slowly, he smirked and tossed back that challenge.

And before he knew it, he was draped over the seat of the motorcycle, his bottom in the air. He yelped and flailed for a moment. This wasn't right, this was-

Oh god.

Shizuo grabbed those skinny hips in his hands, fingers kneading the flesh of his bottom. He spread those clothes cheeks as much as possible in jeans and pressed his equally clothed arousal against the cleft and then _rubbed_. The sounds spilling from those lips made him shiver, grunting as he continued to push against the man.

Izaya mewed, the fire that was stoking inside of his body made him rock his hips back to him. Shizuo groaned as his hips began moving faster- pressing against the other harder and faster. He finally had to pull away. If he would have kept going, he would have spilled himself in his pants.

The raven groaned, wiggling his hips in a wordless demand… he wanted more. More of that intense feeling. One Shizuo would gladly give to him.

He snarled unbuckled his pants, letting the fabric pool at his ankles as he started to work on Izaya's pants. The raven sighed, looking back. "If we do this… you know its just sex, right?"

Shizuo raised a brow. "Of course it is. You hate me."

"Good. I'm glad that is clarified. Continue."

Shizuo frowned. What the fuck… was that really necessary to bring up. He pulled down the man's pants and boxer-briefs to look at his pale globe. He almost wanted to laugh.

Izaya had one of the cutest bottoms he had ever seen.

They look great being cupped in jeans, but this… this was adorable.

And very delectable looking.

He spread those cheeks and groaned at the sight of the taut hole. When it quivered, Shizuo found himself shaking along with it.

Izaya awaited, his face flushed. Just what was he doing back there? He opened his mouth to voice his question when something warm and wet _rubbed _against his opening. His mouth fell to a small 'o' as the tongue moved over and over his opening, licking along his skin- wetting it before pointing itself and plunging in.

"Ah!"

Shizuo moaned, the leather of his coat was beginning to get too hot for him, but he continued to lap upon that hole, pressing his tongue in and out slowly- enjoying the way he thrashed against him.

"Please.. ahmm… Please stop this and just fuck me!"

Shizuo pulled away frowning. He took hold of his cock with one hand and grabbed a cheek with another. Slowly he aligned them together and pushed. He watched with sick fascination as his cockhead speared the man and then his length entered that twitching hole inch by inch.

He moaned when he was finally deep inside of the other man. Slowly, he began to move. In and out; in and out. He drank in the sounds Izaya was producing as he fucked him. He leaned down and licked the man's neck as his hips pumped back and forth.

Izaya gripped hold of the leather seat harder, ramming his hips back harder… everything just needed to be done harder… harder and harder still! He cried out loudly as those hips rocked hard into him, pounding at his flesh, the sick sound of wet skin slapping wet skin ricocheted through the deserted area, Izaya shuddered as a palm rubbed against his cock.

"A-Ah!"

Shizuo smirked, kissing the man's neck before moving faster… much faster. Izaya panted. He knew he was close.

He grinned at the man, noticing how red he was as well- he had to be close too.

"L-Let's strike… mm… a deal?"

"… ha?"

"If… if you come first, you will stop riding your motorcycle to work and make it a rule… aah!"

Shizuo scowled. "Why are you still talking?"

"If I come first…. I will stop… aah! fuck!… stop bitching about the noise…. mostly."

Shizuo fisted that cock, listening to Izaya's moans bounce off the walls. He purred. "You won't stop bitching about the noise, because your moans will become a part of it if I win… so _come, Izaya_.**"**

His eyes widened and he came, long and hard.

Shizuo growled possessively as he rocked his hips harder and spilled himself into the other man… He chuckled… he had won this.

—

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

Namie raised a brow, watching her co-worker leave. She peered out the window and sighed. Did Izaya become a lush? He was suddenly always going over to the bar next door.

Little did she know, Izaya wasn't going there for the drinks.

He was going there for the hot biker that just so happened to be a bartender there… and gave him some of the best sex he'd ever had.

Of course, he would never admit that.


End file.
